El Voluntario
by Elenear28
Summary: En la historia del Distrito Tres han existido muy pocos voluntarios, por eso en la mañana de la Cosecha de los 54 Juegos del Hambre, Beetee Latier se sorprende al ver a un chico de quince años ofrecerse para ir a los Juegos. ¿Cuáles fueron los pensamientos de Beetee ese día? Regalo de Cumpleaños para Siri Tzi 87. ¡FELICIDADES!


**El voluntario**

**Beetee Latier- Distrito 3**

El cable entre mis dedos es fino, como cabello, pero resistente, como hilos de acero. Acciono la máquina que lo desenrolla de la bovina y la polea hace que el otro extremo se separe doce metros, partiendo la habitación en dos mitades iguales.

Es de color cobrizo, como si estuviera herrumbrado, pero reluce a la luz blanca de las lámparas halógenas que cuelgan del techo, como una sedosa cabellera resplandeciendo bajo el sol. Tenso un poco más el mecanismo, hasta que los bucles del cable desaparecen por completo y se forma una tensa línea. Me levanto de mi butaca y camino por la habitación, pasando mis dedos por el rígido metal.

En cuanto esté listo, será un fantástico conductor, capaz de recibir impulsos eléctricos sumamente altos. Fantaseo por un momento en que se le dé un uso a mi nueva invención que cambie vidas. Tal vez como aditamento en algún aparato médico, pero todos saben que tengo un singular don para el desarrollo armamentístico. Fue el talento que decidí trabajar cuando me convertí en Vencedor, del mismo modo en que Hewlett eligió el desarrollo de programas de computadora y Pulvya eligió los deportes de demostración, una elección insólita en nuestro distrito.

Tres Vencedores en la historia de los Juegos para el distrito Tres, cuatro si contamos a Linux, pero el murió hace años, víctima de un accidente que no salió bien. La experimentación con partículas subatómicas tiene esa desventaja.

Termino mi revisión del cable y me vuelvo a acercar al mecanismo. Me coloco las gafas protectoras y activo la pulsación eléctrica. La iluminación de los halógenos parpadea al tiempo que impulso eléctrico de 30 000 amperios, los mismos que tiene un relámpago, pasa a través del cable, que se carboniza en el proceso y funde la máquina.

Frunzo el ceño. No se suponía que eso pasara. La densidad de las moléculas que conforman el cable sigue siendo incorrecta. Me quito los lentes y seco las gotas de sudor que se han acumulado en el puente de mi nariz. Lo que más me molesta es que no tendré la oportunidad de arreglarlo antes de tener que irme. Una nueva alineación de metales llevará tiempo y pasaré al menos dos semanas en el Capitolio antes de volver.

Es el día de la Cosecha.

La idea no me produce ningún júbilo. Desde que me convertí en mentor, solo he podido traer a Pulvya de regreso a casa. Bueno, al 98% de ella. Su oreja se perdió en alguna parte de su Arena.

Un tributo en trece años no es precisamente un escenario esperanzador. La idea de tener que conducir a otro tributo a lo que posiblemente será su muerte me genera una profunda inquietud. En el Capitolio somos entes descartables, tal vez ahora me tengan en estima porque he perfeccionado muchos de los juguetes que emplean para sus Juegos del Hambre, pero cuando fue mi turno de ser un tributo, Linux tuvo dificultades para conseguirme patrocinadores. La gente no suele apostar por el distrito Tres. Yo gané solo gracias a mis conocimientos en electricidad, producto de las largas horas que empleaba observando a papá trabajar en los prototipos para la extracción energética en el Cinco.

Si gané, fue solo porque me las ingenié para desviar los impulsos eléctricos de la Arena, ocultos dentro de los mecanismos en las paredes, para crear una trampa que convirtió a todos los tributos que quedaban en la Arena en una pequeña montaña de carne quemada. El aroma aún me acompaña por las noches y de vez en cuando en mis tiempos de comida. He tenido que reducir por completo el consumo de carnes rojas, pues su olor aún me revuelve el estómago. La carne humana cuando se quema no huele muy diferente a cuando cocinas un filete. Resulta asqueroso.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera. Falta una hora. Con creciente frustración desconecto el aparato y apago el generador de energía, no vaya a sobrecalentarse e incendie mi casa en mi ausencia.

Tendré que darme una ducha. Después de la Cosecha la prensa del Capitolio suele entrevistarnos a los mentores para conocer nuestra perspectiva de la nueva edición de los Juegos.

Entro al baño y me quito los lentes y luego la ropa. Camino a ciegas hacia la ducha. Abro el grifo y el agua brota, primero fría y luego caliente. Tardo cinco minutos en ducharme. Me seco con una esponjosa toalla de color amarillo y observo mi rostro en el espejo. Las pronunciadas entradas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, que amenazan con convertirse en una calvicie en toda regla. El rostro redondeado, la piel tostada, el bigote de cepillo y la pequeña barba que brota bajo mi labio inferior y termina un par de centímetros por debajo del mentón, pero que no me cubre toda la mandíbula. Enmarcándolo todo, mis gruesas gafas de pasta negra.

Gracias a los cuidados que me ha dado mi equipo de preparación durante la mañana, no hay rastro de mis ojeras y mis ojos han dejado de estar enrojecidos. Siempre los envían a arreglar a los mentores para que demos una buena impresión, aunque no todos los aceptan. Pulvya no lo hace. Haymitch Abernathy, del Doce, tampoco.

Me visto. Un sencillo pantalón negro, con camisa de color crema y un saco oscuro.

Falta poco para que inicie la Cosecha. Tengo que estar veinte minutos antes, así que tomo mis llaves, más por hábito que porque las necesite. No volveré a casa esta noche, en su lugar tomaré el tren que me llevará al Capitolio con dos chicos. Y en el mejor de los casos lograré que uno de ellos vuelva a casa.

La gente me saluda con asentimientos y medias sonrisas cuando paso frente a sus casas. Escucho los gritos que profieren algunas criaturas mientras avanzo. La mayor parte de ellas aterrorizadas ante la posibilidad de que sus nombres salgan en el sorteo.

No puedo culparlos, yo también estaba aterrorizado el día en que me seleccionaron. Para los distritos no profesionales los Juegos son una realidad terrible, una sentencia de muerte para al menos el 50% de quienes salgan elegidos hoy. Por no hablar de las probabilidades que tienen de ganar en un panorama generalizado. Cada chico tiene un 4, 16% de oportunidad de salir vencedor y eso si se considera que todos tienen realmente las mismas capacidades, aunque posiblemente la esperanza de vida de un tributo profesional triplique, como mínimo ese porcentaje.

Sin darme cuenta, llego a la plaza. Muchos de los chicos ya han llegado, alineándose en sus lugares como vacas camino al matadero. La mayoría tiembla. Muchos no han logrado superar los tres lustros de vida. Si en algo he estado en desacuerdo toda mi vida, al margen de lo terribles que resultan los Juegos, es al margen de edad. ¿Qué oportunidad tienes cuando eres una criatura de doce años, que ni siquiera ha pasado por los cambios de la pubertad, cuando te enfrentas con chicos que están a las puertas de la edad adulta?

Nunca lo he dicho, por supuesto. No tiene sentido. Las críticas al Capitolio nunca le han dejado nada bueno a nadie.

Doy un rodeo y acabo en la puerta lateral del Edificio de Justicia. Golpeo con mis nudillos, dos golpes largos y tres cortos. La puerta se abre y un Agente de Paz aparece. A pesar de que me reconoce, insiste en revisar mis ojos con el aparato que trae en el bolsillo, un lector ocular que confirma que mis ojos están en mi cabeza y que mi cabeza pertenece a un Vencedor. Luego me conduce a través de los largos pasillos hasta que abre una segunda puerta, hacia nuestra sala de espera.

Entro a la habitación cuadrada en que tenemos que esperar nuestra presentación. Pulvya ya ha llegado, está sentada en la silla de madera como si fuera un trono y tiene una sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Se ha recogido el cabello oscuro en una coleta y ha apartado los mechones que se salen con horquillas, para dejar al descubierto el pequeño orificio negro que está en el lugar en el que debería estar su oreja.

Para ella es un signo de su fortaleza y resistencia. Para mí es una muestra tonta de orgullo que le ha valido el surgimiento de un montón de anticuerpos entre los otros mentores. Su relación con las mujeres del Uno y el Dos es particularmente tensa, Shappir y Lyme no se toman nada bien sus bravuconadas.

Pulvya cambió mucho en los últimos años. Añora el darle un Vencedor con todas sus letras a nuestro distrito, con el fin de cerrarles la boca a los profesionales que han conseguido coronarse.

—Beetee, al fin llegas- dice con voz tranquila, aunque detecto un filo peligroso en sus palabras.

—Me he retrasado un poco experimentando. Luces curiosamente feliz. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Su sonrisa se ensancha, tensando la piel de su mejilla y dejando al descubierto tres cicatrices paralelas que llegan hasta su pómulo, ahí donde los dientes de la otra chica le hirieron la piel cuando le arrancó la oreja.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Me siento particularmente optimista por nuestras posibilidades de este año- explica feliz.

—¿Aún antes de la Cosecha? Bien podría tocarnos un niño pequeño.- No sería la primera vez, pienso con tristeza. El año antepasado nos tocó lidiar con la pequeña Micra Digit, de tan solo doce años. La perdimos en el Baño de Sangre.

—A ti tal vez. Yo tengo mi situación resuelta- dice confiada.

—¿En serio? Pensé que habías dicho que a tu carta maestra se le habían enfriado los pies- pregunto confundido. -¿Recuperaste a tu voluntaria?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y frunce el ceño, pero luego se relaja y sonríe.

—¿Qué acaso no lo has notado, Beetee? Yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

Sus palabras hacen que me estremezca. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Nos hacen subir al escenario antes de que tenga tiempo de decirle cualquier otra cosa. La multitud, ahora completa, aplaude educadamente cuando tomamos nuestros asientos. Recorro a los chicos y chicas frente a mi con la mirada. Uno o una de ellos estará bajo mi tutela en los próximos días. Tan solo espero poder devolver a quien quiera que sea a casa, con sus padres.

La ceremonia empieza. El alcalde pronuncia su discurso y luego llega el turno de la escolta, una mujer muy animada, posiblemente porque nunca ha tenido que vivir en carne propia el la crueldad de los Juegos.

—Empezaremos con las chicas- dice con el tono de quien anuncia una increíble sorpresa a pesar de que así lo dicta el protocolo.

Observo con atención el grupo de las chicas, mi mirada se pasea por las de dieciocho, muchas llevan gafas, consecuencia de vivir en el distrito en donde más se abusa del sentido de la vista al pasar el día delante de monitores y equipos que emiten potentes rayos de luz. Me pregunto si la voluntaria de Pulvya estará entre ellas.

Continúo con la fila de las chicas de diecisiete. Una chica morena y pálida observa con rencor contenido a una rubia que estudia atentamente sus uñas, completamente ajena a lo que le rodea.

—Representando al Distrito Tres ¡Raven Montgomery!

Espero a que aparezca la voluntaria de Pulvya, mientras la morena, que ahora se ha puesto muy seria mueve los pies con inquietud y otra chica, con cabello negro, se agita ligeramente. Es entonces cuando la rubia, tan ocupada como está en el análisis de su esmalte de uñas, frunce el ceño y levanta la mirada con incredulidad. Su rostro se convierte en una máscara de enfado cuando llega hasta donde estoy yo, y en un principio creo que está furiosa conmigo, pero cuando sigo su mirada, veo la brillante sonrisa de Pulvya junto a mí.

—¿Algún voluntario?- pregunta la escolta, no demasiado entusiasta. No suelen haberlos aquí. Tal vez uno en las cincuenta y tres ediciones que hemos tenido antes.

—Ven aquí, Raven querida- canturretea entonces la escolta mientras le hace un gesto con la mano a una Raven que la ve con cara de pocos amigos.

La boca de la chica se curva en una sonrisa que podría ser convincente de no ser por como aprieta sus puños.

—¿Qué has hecho, Pulvya?

—Lo necesario- dice ella-. Que te quede claro que ella es mía.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Raven sube al escenario y llega el momento del segundo sorteo. El chico que salga elegido será el mío. Su destino estará hasta cierto punto en mis manos.

—Y ahora los chicos. El representante que se encargará de luchar por la gloria del Distrito Tres es- ella hace una pausa, mientras desenrolla el papelito con el nombre de condenado- ¡Akritz Mcintosh!

Un chico, no particularmente alto y muy delgado se queda de piedra con el anuncio. A su lado, veo su rostro, calcado con exactitud, en otro chico, uno o dos centímetros más bajo que él. El rostro de Akritz se desencaja por el pánico mientras su gemelo se dobla por la mitad como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. A veces pasa eso entre los hermanos, todos están demasiado preocupados por si mismos como para caer en cuenta de que hay otros miembros en su familia que también pueden salir perjudicados por la cosecha. Akritz sacude la cabeza y un mechón de cabello cae sobre sus ojos.

Antes de que el segundo chico se enderece, Akritz ya ha empezado a caminar hacia el escenario. Me basta con ver su rostro deformado por el pánico y el temblor de sus manos mientras avanza para darme cuenta de que mi chico no es materia de Vencedor.

El elegido avanza lentamente, consciente de que estos son los últimos pasos que lo separan de su muerte inminente. Pulvya suelta una risita a mi lado al ver lo asustado que está mi chico.

—Es casi demasiado fácil- murmura con regocijo.

Estoy a punto de darle la razón cuando el gemelo de Akritz se endereza, justo cuando este llega a los escalones.

—¡Akritz, espera! - dice mientras se abre paso entre la multitud para alcanzar a su hermano.-¡Me presento voluntario!- No hay dudas en su rostro ni en su voz.

—¿QUÉ? – dice Pulvya en un grito que se ve opacado por el clamor de la multitud ante la sorpresa de contar con un voluntario. Por eso todos pasan por alto el rostro aliviado de Akritz mientras su hermano sube los escalones en su lugar. Todos excepto el nuevo tributo y yo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, encanto?- pregunta emocionada la escolta.

—Fitz, Fitz Mcintosh- dice con una voz ligeramente aguda, que aún no ha dejado atrás la infancia, pero no luce ni por asomo tan asustado como su hermano. Raven lo contempla con las cejas enarcadas, tan sorprendida como todos los demás por sus agallas.

—Parece que con esto se emparejan las tornas- le digo a Pulvya, que suelta un gruñido.- Fitz Mcintosh, el voluntario que pasará a la historia.

—Ya veremos- dice con los dientes apretados mientras vemos como un Fitz con la espalda erguida le da un apretón de manos a una Raven que no deja de fruncir el ceño.

Contemplo a Fitz entre aterrorizado y fascinado. Un tributo voluntario puede ser un arma de doble filo, especialmente uno que se ofrece para evitarle el sufrimiento para proteger a un ser querido.

El apretón se acaba y los conducen a ambos hacia adentro del Edificio de Justicia, hacia las despedidas. Uno o ambos volverán a casa en una caja de madera y verá a su familia y amigos por última vez en unos momentos.

No quiero que sea así. Necesito salvar a mi voluntario.

Mientras veo al chico, delgado y enjuto entrar en el edificio, me parece recordar a un Beetee más joven e ingenuo. A pesar de que no soy una persona religiosa, me encuentro rezando por poder devolver a ese chico a casa, para que pueda seguir adelante con su corta vida.

Tengo que salvarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, una pequeña muestra de cariño para una de mis chicas especiales. **

**Siri, el último año ha sido muy especial porque he podido llamarte mi amiga. Te doy las gracias por los consejos, por la escucha y por las historias interesantes sobre la vida en una floristería que nunca pensé en conocer. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Chica de las Flores!**


End file.
